This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It may be desirable to support wireless communications in millimeter wave and centimeter wave communications bands. Millimeter wave communications, which are sometimes referred to as extremely high frequency (EHF) communications, and centimeter wave communications involve communications at frequencies of about 10-300 GHz. Performing millimeter wave communications often involves the use of multiple antennas arranged in a phased antenna array. Each of the antennas in the phased antenna array is coupled to a corresponding transmission line. Operation at these frequencies supports high data rates but may raise significant challenges. For example, millimeter wave communications are often line-of-sight communications and can be characterized by substantial attenuation during signal propagation. In addition, it can be challenging to electromagnetically isolate the transmission lines coupled to each antenna in a phased antenna array at millimeter wave frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications circuitry such as communications circuitry that supports communications at frequencies greater than 10 GHz.